


Snacking

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: A lot of Tony's gray hairs started with a phone call. This one is particularly interesting, though.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 11
Kudos: 293
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	Snacking

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few small snippets of this online, so I wanted to make a one-shot about it.

Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, philanthropist, superhero, feels a buzzing in his pocket. To be honest, he’s already looking for an excuse to leave this meeting and was debating having FRIDAY activate the “Troll in the Dungeon” protocol. When he looks down at the caller ID, he sees a name that he has to pick up for. He stands up, much to the annoyance of a few of the board members.

“Sorry,” he smiles, barely apologetic. “Gotta take this.”

He gives a completely apologetic look to his fiancé, one that says he’ll explain whatever it is to her later, before exiting the board room and answering the call.

“Hello, Tony Stark.”

“Why is there a video of my boy on YouTube?”

That kind of surprises Tony. I mean, not the blunt and no nonsense start to the call by May Parker, but the content of it.

“I told him he wasn’t supposed to go patrolling today,” the billionaire frowns. “He’s supposed to be with Barnes, Rogers, Wilson, and Barton. You know, a sort of guys’ day while I’m at meetings.”

“He is, Boss,” Happy joins the conversation on the other line, exasperation evident in his voice. “And he’s not patrolling. We’re not talking about Spider-man here. We’re talking about the kid. Peter Parker. He’s on video being dragged out of a restaurant with the others.”

At any other time, it would’ve been great to hear from Happy and May again. They’ve been galivanting around Europe together for the past month. Having fun and sending pictures back of picturesque views and old buildings. Right now, however, he’s headed up to the penthouse as he panics a bit inside.

“Alright,” Tony assures the couple. “I’ll take care of it, and I’ll let you know when I do. I’m sure it’s nothing, though, and I’m at least certain Peter’s safe if he’s out with that group.”

“Okay,” May sighs, still sounding a bit tense. “Just call me back when you find something out.”

“Of course. Talk to you later.”

With that, the conversation ends, and Tony has entered the penthouse.

“FRIDAY, show me the video they’re talking about.”

“Bringing it up now, Boss.”

As the scene appears on the TV in front of him, Stark frowns. It starts out with just a group of teens recording their random walk around the city. Nothing really interesting, until they strike gold.

“Hey, hey,” one of them gets the cameraperson’s attention. “Check it. Someone’s getting kicked out of the restaurant.”

They turn their camera to record the sight, and sure enough, there’s a group of guys being ushered out of the building. Tony recognizes every single one of them as the group that was supposed to be with Peter. In the middle of that group, the billionaire could even spot the teen in question, pouting in the way that he does.

“Holy shit,” one of the members of the peanut gallery recognizes the group. “Are those the Avengers?”

More people start pulling out phones and snapping photos, as the group of superheroes and an unrecognizable teen shuffle over to the car. Peter sticks his tongue out at the restaurant as they get in and drive off.

The comments on the video, and various others that are posted on different social media sights, range from questioning to criticism to laughter. There are a few that are from inside of the restaurant, so he has a rough understanding of the situation, but he’d rather hear it from the people involved.

“FRIDAY, let Pepper know I’m going to the Compound to try and be a responsible adult.”

***

“I still think we should sue them for false advertising, Mr. Stark.”

“We’re not suing the restaurant, Peter.”

“Oh, c’mon,” the teen whines. “If you advertise something, you need to stick to it. Which means, if a restaurant says that it’s ‘all you can eat’ it should be ‘all we can eat.’”

“Okay,” Tony sighs. “I have been given express permission by your aunt to do this while she is gone, so here it goes. Peter Benjamin Parker, you brought three people with enhanced metabolisms into an all you can eat buffet. It’s no surprise that they kicked you out after you almost finished off all of the food they’d made for their lunch menu.”

“Oh,” Bucky inhales. “Your aunt gave him middle name privileges. You’re busted.”

“And don’t think all of you are out of hot water either,” he turns to the rest of them. “You are supposed to be adults. How is it that, out of three soldiers and a spy, the most responsible one happens to be the billionaire who spent a majority of his life partying.”

“Because your kid’s involved,” Clint tries.

“Speaking of which,” Stark looks at Barton. “You’re a dad. You should be a bit more responsible about all of this, and I don’t think I even have to say anything to you Cap. Aren’t you supposed to set an example for these knuckleheads?”

Captain America at least looks a little embarrassed.

“I was curious, and it seemed like fun.”

Tony sighs. “Well, you’re all grounded for the rest of the weekend. No TV, no video games, no phone. No electronics at all unless you’re using them for approved purposes. FRIDAY, you get all that?”

“Of course, Boss.”

“You can’t do that,” Bucky gapes.

“Yeah,” Sam frowns. “We’re not your kids.”

“You live in my house, you live under my rules,” Iron-man turns to look at Clint. “And you better not think about protesting either, because I’m calling Laura to explain the situation.”

Clint, who had opened his mouth to do just that, closes it with a clop.

“Now, then,” Tony pulls out his phone. “Peter, you’re going to come with me, and we’re going to call your aunt so that she can give you a piece of her mind as well.”

There’s a groan from the teen as he slouches his shoulders, padding after the man as they walk down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like referencing Peter's and the other supersoldiers' metabolisms. It's got so many fun ways to stretch it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
